


"That's What Friends Are For" - Feb 2020 Prompts

by shabootl



Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay Bar, M/M, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: Kuroo tries to be a good wingman, but Akaashi doesn't even need the help.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Yaku Morisuke
Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620526
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	"That's What Friends Are For" - Feb 2020 Prompts

DAY NINETEEN: ‘That’s What Friends Are For’

Fandom: Haikyuu!!

Pairing: Akaashi x Yaku

* * *

“Aaaand, here ya go.”

Akaashi grimaced down at the piece of paper Kuroo has just shoved into his hand. “A phone number?”

“Not just _a_ phone number.” Kuroo wagged his finger. “ _The_ phone number of Suga over there.” Kuroo nodded toward a man seated at a table on the other side of the bar. Akaashi looked over. With sleek silver hair and a smile to dazzle the angels, the guy definitely was attractive. Suga man noticed Akaashi’s gaze and winked. As flattered as Akaashi was, Suga just wasn’t his type.

“Aren’t I a great wingman?” Kuroo grinned, leaning on the counter, resting back on his elbows. “No need to thank me. That’s what friends are for.”

Akaashi gave Kuroo an annoyed look. “While I appreciate the effort, I have my own way of doing things, Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo held up his hands. “Whatever you do in the privacy of your bedroom is none of my business.”

Akaashi pursed his lips. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

Kuroo raised his eyebrows. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Akaashi turned back to nurse his drink. His eyes overlooked the glass as he brought it to his lips. Another man fell into his sight. Sitting off to the side with a couple friends was a light brown-haired man. Judging from the coke in his hands, he was the designated driver of the evening. Good. Akaashi didn’t like drunks. Responsibility was a huge turn-on.

“Hmm.” Kuroo had followed his gaze. “Literally the opposite of my type, but hey, that’s just me.”

Akaashi stood up. “If I’m lucky, he’ll be opposite enough to repel your pain-in-the-ass.”

“Hey.” Kuroo held a hand to his chest. “That’s no way to treat the best bro looking out for you.”

“You thought setting me up with Oikawa-san was a good idea.”

Kuroo shrugged. “Hey, you never know.”

“Even _you_ thought he was annoying.”

“But like you said, opposites, right?”

Akaashi sighed and pushed Kuroo aside. “Just shut up.”

He made his way over, walking at a casual speed. Bokuto and Kuroo were always about the theatrics and waltzing up to the object of their affections, but quite honestly, Akaashi didn’t have the patience for any of that. And he’d been told the natural intensity of his eyes was alluring anyway. And as luck would have it, his target’s pretty brown eyes met his.

Akaashi slid up to the man. He wasn’t as short as Akaashi initially thought, but that might’ve just been because of the guy’s unnaturally tall friend.

“Hey.”

The man blushed when he realized it was indeed him Akaashi was approaching. “Hi.”

“I’m Akaashi. Could you spare some time for another--” Akaashi’s eyes flickered to the soda. “--cherry?”

“Yaku. Uh, Yaku. That’s my name, and sure.” Yaku’s shy smile and stuttered speech was the cutest thing Akaashi had seen in awhile.Yaku was even prettier up close. His pale skin was smooth without a blemish, eyes warmer than coffee, lips pink enough to want to kiss. The white crop top under his overalls that exposed a fit set of abs didn’t hurt either.

Akaashi made the order and joined Yaku at the table. “You seem a bit on edge, Yaku-san. I hope I’m not a bother.”

“Not at all,” Yaku said quickly. “I’m not particularly used to people coming up to talk to me. It’s usually those idiots.” He nodded towards his tall silver-haired friend and a comparatively-dwarf red-head, both drunkenly singing to no music a few meters away.

The corners of Akaashi’s mouth quirked. “Pardon my assumptions, but they don’t particularly strike me as the type of people you’d surround yourself with.”

“That’s because they aren’t,” Yaku said. He toyed around with his straw. “I was here with some closer friends who invited these two to tag along, but they’ve found...things to occupy their time.”

Akaashi nodded. “That’s a shame.” He sipped his own drink, never breaking eye contact. “If it isn’t too forward, perhaps you’d like me to occupy yours? Just for a little while, of course.”

Yaku blushed again. “A-Alright.”

Akaashi licked his lips. It was nice to know that _he_ was the cause of Yaku’s glowing face, rather than alcohol. “Let’s go somewhere quieter.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Yaku would love having a kohai as level headed as Akaashi lol. God knows Nekoma is a hot mess.
> 
> Also!!! There needs to be more Yaku pairing love. My child is underappreciated.
> 
> This was posted on the correct day >_>


End file.
